Harry Potter and the Timeturner
by feripotter
Summary: WARNING! BOOK 5 SPOILERS! Harry's life is about to change in a simple fieldtrip.


" Harry Potter and the Time-Turner"  
  
Chapter 1: A new war begins.  
  
It was a dark and quiet night at number 4 Privet Drive,  
when Harry awoke with a start, cold sweat dripping from his forehead.  
He had dreamed of Sirius falling trough the veil, how he couldn't do  
anything to help him, how he was struggling to fight Lupin's hard grip. Harry sighed falling again to his pillow, thinking in what Luna had told him:" In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." could that maybe, just maybe mean, that Sirius  
somehow was alive?  
This question was making Harry's headache with pain. If it wasn't for him, Sirius will still be alive, if he hadn't believed the vision with Sirius and Voldemort, maybe he could be in number 12 Grimmauld Place, with Lupin, Mad-eye Tonks and the others laughing and playing, he even missed the screams of Sirius's mother portrait every time he passed  
the curtain and had to close it again.  
And now that Voldemort was on the loose, it made Harry's life even more  
preoccupying. "And either must die in the hands of the other for neither can live while  
the other survives." this words where revolving in Harry's mind every  
single day. Does this meant he was going to die in the end? He kept thinking of that when he heard a soft" wake up" from Aunt Petunia,  
he wondered why this time she hadn't screamed like the other times.  
When he opened the door he found the answer, she had a very nervous  
expression, she jumped with every single sound, even the tiniest creak.  
When they reached the kitchen no one dared to look Harry in the eye,  
everyone with very stern expressions. "Eat your breakfast," said aunt Petunia still not daring to see Harry in  
the eye.  
"No thanks" said Harry politely, "I'm not hungry. I'm going out for a  
moment". But before he could even open the front door, an owl swooped through the window, making Aunt Petunia scream, uncle Vernon to choke with his toast  
and Dudley to fall from his chair.  
It was Hedwig. She flew toward Harry and posed gently on his shoulder  
giving him an affectionate nip in his ear.  
Harry grabbed the letter Hedwig was carrying and saw a familiar  
handwriting. It was from Ron, and before he could open the letter, a second owl swooped  
through the kitchen making aunt Petunia scream again. The second owl had a package, Harry took it and the owl flew back into the  
morning sky.  
Then a third owl flew above Aunt Petunia's hair making her scream once more. The owl dropped a letter in Harry's feet and then flew out the window like the other. Harry recognized at once Hermione's neat handwriting. Harry took the letters and the package and headed back to his room, not minding  
the Dursley's terrified looks.  
He opened Ron's letter first and began to read: "Hey mate,  
How are you? I hope you're ok, you know, after you -know-who returned,  
things are going to be bloody difficult!  
Hey wanna come over to the Burrow? Hermione's coming too!  
Dumbledore said you could come.  
We're going to pick you up at 5 o clock through Floo powder.  
The ministry doesn't want to lend dad a car!  
Bloody cowards!  
It's for Percy I can feel it!  
Well Harry see you tomorrow at 5 o clock  
Bring your stuff with you.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S: We miss our furry friend too.  
  
Harry gave a soft sob and opened Hermione's letter:  
  
Dear Harry:  
How are you? I'm fine thanks. I hope the Dursley's aren't treating you bad, after you know what happened. Harry please don't feel sad, it was not your fault what happened to Sirius,  
it was Bellatrix's  
Anyway. I hope you're coming to the Burrow. Luna is coming too!  
Well, see you then.  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S: I miss Sirius too.  
  
Harry sobbed once more and a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
He placed Hermione and Ron's letters aside and took the package in his  
hands.  
He stared at it for a moment and ripped the paper off.  
It was a square mirror, the mirror Sirius have gave Harry, but he had  
smashed it how could it be?  
There was a note attached to the back of the mirror:  
"Thought you would like to keep it"  
There was no name in the note.and Harry stared perplexed at the mirror.  
.  
  
Authors note: Sorry I have started school and I don't have time to write  
the story.  
I will update as soon as I can ok!  
Thanks! 


End file.
